Punk'd
by Sariasprincy
Summary: After a reunion with Itachi, Sakura agrees to play volleyball with him and his cousin, Shisui, but her crush on him comes back and, to make matters worse, Itachi has to arrest someone he'd never expect. ItaSaku. Non massacre


**(A/N: Sorry about the nonexistent updates. School has totally kicked my ass and I have no time to do anything. Surprisingly this one is really long though and it only took me two days to write.  
Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and other characters!!)**

**Please note: This story was a themed challenge. But I've had a change of plans. Please read my profile for further information.**

**

* * *

Punk'd  
Theme number 6: Drive**

The moment Uchiha Itachi entered the police academy's library he stopped and stared in obscured surprise at seeing Haruno Sakura, his younger brother's childhood friend, sitting at a table a few rows down from the entrance. Her back was too him – and everyone else for that matter – and she apparently was ignoring the hungry stares most of the male population was sending her.

Over the years, Itachi had seen Sakura grow up from being a young, naïve eight-year-old to a beautiful, intelligent college student. The days seemed so long ago when she came running to Sasuke, crying about how everyone was making fun of her large forehead and strangely colored hair. It felt like he had known her all his life and there was never a time when he had never known her name. He practically knew everything about her, even the crush she had once had on him when they were in the high school, and he could remember those years when he had watched her fill out to become one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice by the looks of the whispering guys who were talking about what they would do to her if they ever were alone in the same room with her. Though, he didn't think they ever would be. Sasuke and his other childhood friend, Naruto, were like Sakura's body guards; they never let another man near her.

That made Itachi realize why Sakura was probably at the police academy's library instead of her medical school's across the street. He had overheard Sasuke talking to Naruto once about how sometimes, Sakura would disappear and how he could never figure out where she was; now Itachi knew.

Silently, Itachi took a seat a couple of tables away from her so he didn't disturb her and started studying for his final test in a week. He greeted Shisui, his older cousin, with a small tilt of his head when he took a seat next to him and placed a book on the table.

"Is that Haruno Sakura?" he asked, looking forward in the direction of the girl.

"If you are talking about the only girl in here with pink hair, then yes," Itachi said with sarcasm laced into his voice.

Shisui ignored it and gave a low whistle. "Wow, she really grew up, didn't she? How old is she now? 19?"

Itachi glanced up at his cousin when he remembered that the older Uchiha had only see Sakura once or twice since he graduated high school five years ago and that she must look really different from what he remembered her as. Now that Itachi thought about it, he hadn't seen much of her lately either.

"She's hot," Shisui commented casually.

Itachi returned to studying. "That is my brother's ex-girlfriend," he said with a hint of a warning.

Shisui shrugged. "Yeah, '_ex_' would be the key word there, Itachi. Besides, it's not like I'm saying I want to date her. She's too young for me. Five years or younger is too big of a difference for me and she's a six year difference."

The younger Uchiha snorted softly and continued reading his book until he saw Shisui stand. His eyes were set on Sakura and a smug smirk was set on his lips. Itachi gave him a suspicious look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go talk to her," he declared as he stepped around the table.

Itachi kicked the chair out across from him to stop Shisui. His cousin gave him an innocent stare, but he sat back and crossed his arms. "Why?"

"I haven't talk to her in a while."

His excuse was perfect, but Itachi was also an Uchiha and he could see through it. "You are lying."

Shisui glared at his younger cousin and glanced around the room before turning back to Itachi. "No, I'm not."

Itachi gave him a hard stare.

"Alright. I want to make everyone jealous by talking to her," Shisui said, giving into Itachi's glare. "We're probably the only ones in here that she won't beat up or even become pissed at because we've known her for so long."

Itachi glanced at Sakura to see she was clicking away on her laptop, her headphones in listening to music, before he turned back to his cousin. "You should not disturb her, she's working."

Shisui grinned. "Look closer at her screen."

The younger Uchiha sent him a confused expression and he turned back to Sakura's laptop to focus on her screen. His jaw almost dropped; she was playing solitaire. Her finger was gliding smoothly over the mouse pad as she moved around the cards, replacing them in her wanted column. Her fingers didn't pause in their constant motion as she reached over to her I-pod and changed the song.

"Never mind," Itachi murmured, feeling foolish for not realizing it earlier.

"C'mon," Shisui said, grabbing Itachi's books off of the table before he could protest or go back to studying.

Reluctantly, Itachi stood and followed his older cousin to her table as Shisui placed their books down in front of her laptop.

"If you touch, me I'll kick your ass across the country to the University of Washing-," she stopped when she looked up and saw who it was. "Shisui!" she smiled, taking her headphones out to stand up and hug him. "It's so good to see you."

Immediately he returned her hug and winked at Itachi from over her shoulder. Itachi swiftly looked around the room to see everyone was glaring at the two, but he brought his attention back to Sakura to see she wanted a hug from him too.

"Are you going to kick our asses across the country to Washington now?" Shisui asked playfully.

Sakura's hug with Itachi was quick before she turned back to her long-time friend. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Itachi and Shisui shared a glance as Sakura sat down. "How did you know I was there anyways?" the older Uchiha asked.

Sakura held up her I-pod. "I paused it the moment I heard you talking about me." She laughed lightly and placed it back on the tabletop. "Of course, I didn't recognize your voice because it's been so long."

Shisui smiled as he pulled out his chair and turned it around to sit on it backwards. "How are you doing, cherry blossom?" he asked, calling her by her old nickname.

"Pretty good," Sakura said. "Schools a drag, Naruto and Sasuke are annoying as ever, but I like being in college; so much more freedom."

Itachi glanced at her computer screen to see she had won the last game of solitaire and surprise hit him when he saw her stats. She had won eighty-seven percent of her games; she must be highly intelligent to be able to do that.

"I can see that," Shisui said, sitting on the chair next to her. "What are you doing at the police academy though? Med school is across the street."

Sakura gave him a playful glare. "I'm not retarded, Shisui. I'm getting away from Naruto and Sasuke." She sighed and opened another game of solitaire. "They think I'm dating someone and keep demanding to know who it is."

This perked Itachi's interest and he watched as she played the new game only half paying attention. "You do know Sasuke and Naruto actually go here." Itachi said.

Sakura smirked as she placed the seven of hearts in the heart stack at the top. "Yeah, but they'll never guess that I'm here; too obvious."

Shisui laughed at her insult while Itachi smirked. A wicked grin came to Shisui's face and he leaned forward in his chair. "Well that's unless we tell them, of course."

The girl's fingers froze on her laptop as she looked up at Shisui in horror. "You wouldn't."

"Of course not," he said. Sakura relaxed. "Unless you don't come play volleyball with us tonight."

Sakura measured him up before she glanced at Itachi. She obviously didn't find what she was looking for in his expression because she turned back to Shisui. "Depends on who's playing."

The older Uchiha's grin grew. "I know Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, you, and I are, but you're welcome to bring your blonde haired friend, if you want."

Sakura eyed him with an amused glint in her eyes. "I knew you like Ino." She laughed at Shisui's horrified expression while Itachi smirked smugly, tucking that piece of information away for future reference. "I suspected in high school, but this just proves it."

"I do not," Shisui snapped defensively.

"You are lying," Itachi said smoothly. "And I thought you said women five years and younger were too young for you."

Shisui shrugged, his horrified expression gone. "Not everyone's perfect."

Sakura grinned at Itachi, her eyes sparkling, and he froze for a moment when he saw her beautiful face light up with laughter. She was absolutely gorgeous with her bright, cheery smile, perfectly straight, white teeth, and sparkling emerald eyes. Her dark irises shined with intelligence and they seemed to pierce straight into his soul like she could see into the deepest corners of his mind.

"But I don't like her," Shisui insisted, interrupting Itachi's thoughts. "I think she's very attractive and if you tell anyone I'll tell Naruto and Sasuke exactly where you hide out."

Sakura pouted her lips in a way that was meant to be playful, but ended up being sexy. Shisui raised an eyebrow at her expression but shrugged it off. "Anyways, do you want to play with us tonight?"

The doctor-in-training smiled and closed her laptop. "Yeah. What time?"

"Six," Shisui replied.

Sakura stood and picked up her I-pod, shoving it into her pocket. "All right. I'll see you there." She paused for a moment, her eyes glinted wickedly. "And I'll bring Ino."

"I have Sasuke on speed-dial," he warned playfully, pulling out his cell phone to get his point across.

"Okay, okay," Sakura said, putting her laptop into her bag.

As she put her computer away her sleeve rode up, giving Itachi a full glance at her wrist. He stared at it frozen in concealed horror when he saw eight long scars across her porcelain skin. It wasn't actually the scars that scared him, it was the fact they ran straight and perfect next to each other in a row. A person only got those types of scars from self-inflicted wounds.

"I'll see you later then. Bye," Sakura smiled, unconsciously pulling her sleeve back down.

Without another word, she took off out of the library, ignoring the many stares the guys sent at her chest and rear. Itachi pulled himself from his dreaded state only to have the feeling be replaced by a strange anger at seeing the other males freely looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. From the way she ignored it casually made him think it happened to her all the time, which didn't settle well with him.

"Wow," Shisui said, pulling Itachi back to reality, "she's really something, huh? Pretty, smart, and interesting; those are the characteristics of the perfect woman."

Itachi didn't reply as he reopened his book and returned to studying. Though, for some reason, the words were hard to understand and his concentration was broken by even the smallest of noises.

* * *

When six o'clock rolled around Sakura was more than ready to spend a little energy. She and Ino took Ino's car to the police academy's gym and when they walked in she was surprised to find everyone there already.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Where were you today?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi and Shisui glance at each other, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Something told her he'd be asking them later where she was, but she didn't worry; Itachi and Shisui were the best liars in the Uchiha family.

"I had to pick a few things up from the store," Sakura said calmly as she set her bag down and got ready to play volleyball. Then she turned to Shisui would was trying to move a little closer to Ino without being overly obvious. "It's three-on-three; what are the teams?"

"Uchihas vs. the amazing people," Naruto put in.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Dobe, you'll get your ass kicked."

Sakura and Ino raised an eyebrow at him before they glanced at each other. They shared a look before turning back to the Uchihas. "I agree with Naruto," Sakura announced.

"Really?" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"Yep," Ino grinned.

The Uchihas looked at each other uneasily when they saw the competition in the girls' eyes, but didn't say anything as they moved onto the other side of the net. Ino and Sakura grinned at each other as Naruto moved to the backline to serve and knocked their fists together. "If we win, it's going to be a freakin' miracle," Sakura murmured loud enough for only Ino to hear.

She gave a huff of amusement. "Yeah, but it should be a fun game."

The sound of Naruto serving the ball brought Sakura back to the game and she watched as Shisui passed it to Sasuke who in turn set it back to his cousin. The oldest Uchiha jumped up before he spiked the ball straight down in front of Naruto; it hit the floor. Sasuke smirked in victory as Sakura and Ino turned to Naruto and started laughing at his terrified expression.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said still laughing. He looked at her, his expression still frozen in fear. "That one was yours." Then she and Ino burst out laughing again. Naruto's face slowly melted into one of concentration and he turned his attention to the other side of the net as Sasuke stepped back to serve.

"Ball's up," Sakura called. Four years on the high school volleyball team made it a habit for her to say.

Naruto passed the ball to Ino when it came to him and she back set it to Sakura who automatically did her four-step approach. As she jumped up, she saw the outside line open and instead of swinging right-handed she changed at the last minute and hit the ball to the back corner of the court with her left hand. Shisui made a dive for it, but he missed and the ball hit the back line.

"Nice," Naruto complimented as he high-fived Sakura. She smiled in return as Ino went back to the back line to put the ball in play.

Sakura had lost track of the points by the time they reached eleven to fourteen, the Uchihas in the lead, but she didn't mind that they were losing. It was nice to just hang out with her friends and forget about the stress from school.

"My serve," Sakura said excitedly as the ball was rolled to her. She practically skipped to the back of the court as her anticipation grew. So far, everyone had done standing serves, which no one did unless they were in middle school, and she was excited to show them her amazing topspin serve. Because of it she had ranked third in the region and she was more than willing to show it off.

Involuntarily Sakura stepped about six feet from the back line and bounced the ball twice. Out of habit, she spun it a few times before she threw it up, took four steps, and jumped, making contact with the ball when she reached her full height.

The volleyball ripped through the air and over the net, landing between Sasuke and Shisui. They looked at the ground between them before turning to each other. Their expressions were shocked and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at their amazed look.

"Looks like you still got it, forehead," Ino laughed.

Naruto grinned as Sakura picked up the ball Sasuke retrieved for her and went to the back line. She smirked slightly as she decided to serve the ball to Itachi this time.

Sakura repeated her steps and watched in surprise as Itachi casually passed it to Shisui. She had noticed freshmen year that his eyes worked fast and seemed to almost see things come at him before they actually did. Apparently he hadn't lost that trait.

Quickly Sakura moved into position at the net as Shisui set it back to Itachi. He jumped and hit the ball over the net, but Sakura's hands were already there and she blocked it, sending the ball went straight back down. She landed easily on her feet and smiled at Itachi's expression. It was blank but his eyes looked like a mix between confusion, awe, and something else she didn't recognize. For whatever reason, she playfully winked at him and blew him a kiss before she turned back to her team.

Naruto rushed over to Sakura and hugged her, yelling about how amazing she was. "Naruto, let go of me!" she screamed. "You're cover in sweat; it's disgusting!"

The blonde immediately let her go with a sheepish grin. "You're mean, Sakura-chan. It's not like you aren't."

"Oh will you two stop bickering like an old married couple," Ino complained half-heartedly. "Go serve Sakura."

Sakura quickly ran to the back of the court and served again. She tried to calm her breathing as Sasuke passed to Itachi who set it up for his older cousin. Shisui easily spiked the ball, but Naruto dived for it and got it up high enough for Sakura to back set it to Ino. She returned the ball with a soft tip that was headed for the ground in front of the ten-foot-line, but Shisui dug it up. Sasuke passed it up in front of the net for Itachi to spike and once more Sakura blocked the powerful hit.

The force behind it sent a shock threw Sakura's left wrist, but she ignored it as the ball dropped down behind Itachi. Unfortunately Sasuke was waiting and he dug it up. Itachi set the ball up for Shisui and he tipped it over.

The shortness of the hit startled Naruto and he dug it up in an awkward way, sending it across the court. Ino ran after it and managed to get it to the center of the court, leaving Sakura no choice but to set it over the net as far as she could manage. She pushed it over and the moment it left her hands she tumbled over from the awkward position.

"Out," Sasuke called.

Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position to see it land on the end line. Shisui threw Sasuke a condescending look. "That was not out."

Sasuke held up his hands defensively. "Looked like it was going out to me."

Shisui shook his head. "Idiot."

"Sakura?" Itachi called as she let herself collapse onto her back. "Are you all right?"

She opened her eyes to see Itachi lean over her with a slightly worried expression. "I'm cool," she waved him off. "I think I'm done with volleyball for a few years though." She closed her eyes again as she waited for her breathing to even out.

"It is healthier for you to stand," Itachi said.

Sakura cracked an eye open to see he was offering her a hand and with a sigh she accepted. "Yeah I know. This is just more comfort-ow," she said as a painful shock raced through her left wrist. She quickly tore her hand out of Itachi's and looked at it. "Holy crap, that hurts."

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, his eyes searching.

Ino and Naruto were already standing next to them but at the sound of her yell Shisui and Sasuke ran over. "Nothing," Sakura said, letting her hand drop to her side. "I just blocked your last spike wrong. I'll be fine by morning."

Itachi gave her a suspicious look, but didn't say anymore about it. Silence fell around the six of them, but it didn't last long when Naruto decided to speak up: "I'm starving. We should go get something to eat."

"Food does sound good right now," Ino remarked quietly.

"We should go then," Shisui said, throwing his arm around Ino's shoulders.

Naruto followed them with a grin on his face. "Losers have to pay!"

Everyone froze.

"Who lost?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto.

The blonde's smile fell from his face and he looked at Sasuke. "I thought you were keeping track."

"Me?" Sasuke gaped. "I thought you were!"

Shisui sighed loudly. "How about we all meet at the Cold Rock Café in an hour?"

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other. "Make it two," they said in unison, knowing very well what happens when they have to share a bathroom with limited time to get ready.

He glanced from her to Sakura and back again. "Okay, we'll meet there at eight thirty."

"All right," Ino said, picking up her water as Shisui removed his arm from her shoulders. She took a deep drink and sighed loudly. "C'mon Sakura. We need go if we're going to be ready in time."

Sakura started to follow everyone else out of the gym, but she stopped when she realized Itachi was still standing next to her. She turned her attention to him and gave him a questioning gaze when she realized he was staring at her.

"Are you really all right?" he asked.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat at his worried tone and she felt the same butterflies return to her stomach as when she had a crush on him freshman year. This time it was more extreme because he was actually staring and talking to her unlike before when she had only seen him in the halls. That scared her because it only meant one thing: her crush on him was back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura smiled, pushing the nervous feeling away. "I'll have aunt Tsunade look at it in the morning."

Itachi measured her for a second before he nodded approvingly.

They walked toward Sakura's bag in silence and when she bent down to pick it up she spoke: "You have a really strong spike."

He glanced at her and gave her a small, gorgeous smile that made her heart stop briefly. "Thank you," he murmured as he grabbed his own bag.

They walked out of the gym together and when Sakura started toward Ino's car she looked back at him. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"Oh c'mon Sakura!" Ino yelled, honking her car horn for dramatic effect. "Stop flirting and get over here!"

A deep blush rose to Sakura's cheeks and Itachi smirked slightly before he turned towards his car. "I will see later then."

Sakura nodded and turned around to give Ino a murderous look. She forged innocence and turned the car on before she headed towards their shared dorm. "You'll never guess who's giving me a ride to the Cold Rock Café," Ino smiled.

"Who?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Shisui!" she practically squealed.

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled and pretended to be just as ecstatic as her long-time friend. After all, it wasn't her fault Itachi didn't offer to give her ride to dinner…_right_?

* * *

When Sakura drove up to the Cold Rock Café at eight thirty in her Mazda 6 – a gift from her aunt Tsunade –she parked smoothly in a parking space and sighed as cut the engine of her car. Her nerves were on the fritz and her stomach was fluttering uncomfortably though it was probably because she was nervous about what Itachi would think of her outfit.

Black jeans clung to her perfect hips and her white long sleeve shirt showed off her every curve. She chose to wear her black stiletto high heels, making her legs look long and slim. It was a casual, but also formal look that many girls tried to pull off and failed. Sakura liked to believe that she had made the look work for her though.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stepped out of her car and brushed her curly, mid-back long hair out of her face before she shut the door and locked it with the remote of her keys. The wind blew gently, tugging lightly on her hair as she walked through the parking lot towards the entrance to the café.

When she entered, she immediately heard her name and turned to see Naruto was waving at her. Everyone was already there and seated and as she approached she realized that the only open seat was the one next to Shisui…and Itachi. The butterflies in her stomach returned.

Quietly, Sakura sat in the available seat and greeted everyone. She noticed that everyone still had their menu in front of them and smiled lightly when she realized they had waited for her. Her eyes looked at Shisui's menu, but they froze when she saw his hand was below the table; his arm was on Ino's waist.

Sakura snorted softly when she realized Shisui had taken it upon himself to inform Ino of his interest in her; her hiding place was no longer in danger. Now she could freely go to the police academy's library and play all the solitaire she wanted without having to worry about Naruto or Sasuke finding out.

"Are you all ready to order?" a waitress asked. Sakura looked up and stared in surprise as the woman – her nametag said her name was Rika – stared at Itachi with a promiscuous expression. She was obviously very interested in the Uchiha.

Quickly, Sakura looked down, a strange sadness coming over her when she realized that Itachi would probably seek out the woman later; she was gorgeous. Rika looked to be about Itachi's age with long, brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Her smile was amazing and she had tan, unblemished skin. Just her presence made Sakura feel insecure and her female ego want down a few notches.

"What are going to have, Sakura?" Shisui asked.

Sakura snapped out of her despair and gave her a convincing smile. "I'll have a chicken Caesar salad."

The waitress threw Sakura a fake smile before she wrote down her order and took the menu away forcefully. Ino noticed her annoyance and cast a hard glare at her, making Rika quickly turn and leave. Sakura smiled her thanks which Ino returned with a cunning expression before she looked back to Shisui with an innocent expression and resumed her conversation with the older Uchiha. Sakura knew that expression well.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, catching her attention. "What are you doing tomorrow? We should hang out."

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I can't. Aunt Tsunade is making me study my ass off and get 'first-hand training' by helping her with her rounds at the hospital tomorrow."

Shisui had ended his conversation with Ino when Sakura started speaking. "That's illegal, Sakura," he said with his police officer voice.

She glared at him in annoyance. He really was a straight follow-the-law-no-exceptions police officer, wasn't he? She thought she remembered hearing Itachi use this tone once on Sasuke and Naruto for harassing her into giving them one of her spare dorm room keys. It was a sexy tone and made them sound attractive, but that was only if it wasn't directed at her.

"For the second time today," Sakura said, "I'm not retarded Shisui."

"When did he call you retarded the first time?" Sasuke asked, trying to stealthily find out where she had been earlier.

"Oh, in the l-," Shisui was cut short when Sakura's foot connected with his shin. Sakura took a sip of water innocently as Sasuke sent her a suspicious glance.

"Anyways, I'm not doing anything illegal," Sakura said pleasantly. "I guess I should have said I was observing Tsunade as she did her rounds."

"Are you going to busy all day?" Naruto whined.

Sakura sent him an apologetic look. "She's the dean of the hospital, Naruto. I'll probably be there for two-shifts."

Naruto opened his mouth to whine again, but Rika and another waitress arrived with their food, cutting him off. The moment his plate was set in front of him all thoughts of their conversation left his mind and he focused on his noodle soup. She sighed in relief at his short attention span and took a bite of her salad when everyone else received their dinner.

Silence fell around the table as everyone ate. Sakura had never been really fond of the quiet so she turned to Itachi with a curious glance. "When's your final?"

He finished chewing and swallowed slowly before he turned to her. "One week."

Sakura was surprised. "You must be studying like crazy. If you pass it don't you become a State Patrol officer?"

Itachi nodded once.

A sudden realization hit Sakura and she turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Doesn't that mean you guys have your end of the year exam coming up?"

Naruto choked on his food and Sasuke froze. Naruto coughed a few times to clear his airway and he glanced at Sasuke before replying, "Um…no. Ours isn't for…a month or so."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying?"

The two friends glanced at each other and shook their heads. "No, never," Sasuke replied coolly. "Of course we wouldn't lie to you, Sakura."

"Then it was true when you told her during your freshman year you did not find her attractive?" Itachi asked calmly as he took another bite of his dinner.

Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped in fear and Sasuke sent his older brother a deadly glare for bringing up that argument again. "No, it wasn't a lie!" Naruto yelled. "Well I mean we find you very attractive Sakura, but we didn't during our freshman year. No! Wait! We did-well no. Um…Sasuke?" he stuttered, turning to his friend.

Before Sasuke could try and make sense of what Naruto was trying to say Sakura glanced at Ino and the two began laughing at their struggle. They remembered that argument for a different reason. It had made Sakura lose her crush on Sasuke and instead go for Itachi. Not to mention they made their revenge on the two by making Naruto go out with Tenten and Sasuke with Temari – she was the most feared girl in the sophomore class, and nicest if you were as close of friends with her as Sakura and Ino had been.

"Do you remember what Temari did to him on their first date?" Sakura laughed.

Ino held her stomach as she laughed. "How could I forget?"

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she remembered the funniest day in high school. "She tried to kiss him."

"And he fell into the lake," Ino said.

"I believe Sasuke returned home with seaweed in his hair," Itachi added calmly.

Shisui looked at the three of them. "Wait what? I never heard this story."

Ino's eyes lit up and she glanced at Sakura. "Oh please, can I tell him?"

"Be my guest," Sakura said, swallowing her giggling.

It didn't last for long though as Sasuke's face turned to one of complete horror. "No, no, no," the youngest Uchiha panicked.

Sakura gave him a long, playful look. "Are you going to tell me the truth now?"

Sasuke nodded. "Our finals are a week from Wednesday."

The pink-haired woman sat back in satisfaction. "Fine, we won't tell everyone about your embarrassing first date," Sakura said, glancing at Shisui.

Her best friend pouted before she pulled on Shisui's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Sakura thought she heard her say "I'll tell you in the car" but she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief oblivious to Ino's intentions and went back to his dinner. Sakura laughed at his relieved expression and went back to eating her salad, though she had only taken a few bites when Itachi spoke: "How many years of college do you have left, Sakura?"

She looked up at him and her butterflies returned when she saw his ebony eyes were focused only on her. It made her feel like they were the only ones in the restaurant – no – the world.

"Um," she said, sitting up straighter, "like six."

His right eyebrow rose only slightly, but Sakura saw it. "That is a long time," he observed. "What profession did you plan on going into?"

"Cardiology," she replied automatically, used to answering this question.

"Seriously?" Shisui asked. "But you'll be operating on people's hearts."

Her moment with Itachi was broken and she gave Shisui a condescending look. "Oh, is that what cardiology is? Well that changes everything."

His playful glare matched hers. "Don't talk back to me, Sakura. I'll have to arrest you."

"That sounds like a fun night," Sakura smiled seductively, meaning exactly what her words sounded like.

Shisui leaned towards her and ran his hand up her arm. "Hmm…I would definitely enjoy that." He pulled back as Sasuke and Naruto got ready to make him back off. "But I'm not into girls with pink hair."

Sakura sat back and glared at him. "You're just jealous that you don't have any friends."

"I have friends right here," he defended himself.

"Sasuke and Itachi are family, doesn't count," Sakura retorted playfully.

Shisui wrapped an arm around Ino's shoulders. "I was talking about her."

Sakura snorted. "You two are awfully intimate for friends," she smirked smugly.

The oldest Uchihas jaw dropped as Ino blushed. He quickly recovered himself and returned Sakura's smug smirk with his own. It made her uneasy. "Sasuke, Sakura was at the police academy's library this afternoon avoiding you."

Her jaw dropped. "You ass!"

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"Hey, Shisui," Sakura said slowly.

He pulled Ino closer, openly showing her affection now that Sakura had spilled his secret. "Yes?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Now I'm going to kick your ass across the country to the University of Washington," she said calmly with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Shisui paused for a moment to register her words. "Wait, what?" he asked as Sakura lunged at him. "Oh, sh-!"

He moved to get out of her grasp, but she already had her hand wrapped around his wrist and was pulling him back, her left hand raised in a fist. But before she could land her blow, Itachi grabbed her fist and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her away from her victim. He pried her hand off his cousin's wrist and practically dragged her onto his lap as Shisui shared a chair with Ino.

"Are you all done eat-," Rika stopped when she saw everyone's awkward positions.

Itachi kept his eyes focused on Sakura as he spoke with a voice so calm one wouldn't know he had a girl of legal age sitting on his lap in a very intimate position unless they were actually standing in front of him, like Rika was currently doing. "We are ready for the check."

Rika was silent for a moment. "Um, of course. Will you be paying separately or all together?"

"Together," he replied.

She stared at Sakura with a look of pure hatred before it became one of acceptance and complete misery. Quietly she picked up their dishes before dragging her feet back to the kitchen.

The moment she was out of sight Ino looked at Sakura. "Oh what does revenge taste like?"

Sakura grinned. "Sweet, sweet goodness," she replied as the two high-fived.

The males all looked at them like they were crazy, but Naruto was the only one to voice his confusion. "What?"

Sakura carefully – and reluctantly – eased herself off of Itachi's lap and sat in her chair and, after a long moment, Shisui returned to his own to Ino's great disappointment. The pink haired woman sat back in her chair and crossed her arms as she grinned victoriously. "The moment she came to our table and saw me sitting next to Itachi she glared at me like I was the most hated thing in the world. Though I'm pretty sure she was just pissed that I was sitting not only next to _one_ gorgeous male, but two."

"When I saw her glare at Sakura like, as her best friend, I had to do something," Ino added. "What better way to get revenge than by sharing a seat with those 'two gorgeous men'?"

Itachi gave Ino a disapproving look. "You used us?"

Sakura quickly shook her head. "No, I really was going to kick Shisui's ass." She paused. "Or give him the biggest bruise he's ever had."

Shisui sighed. "Thank god you were only playing."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No. I'm still mad at you."

"You were avoiding us?" Naruto asked his gaze hurt.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you have to accept that sometime in the future I _am_ going to find a guy I'd like to date and you can't just go chasing him off. Besides, I was annoyed that both of you wouldn't leave me alone." Her eyes fell on Sasuke. "I'm-not-dating-anyone," she said slowly, pronouncing the words one at a time.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but Rika returned with the check and set it down on the center of the table. Itachi and Shisui reached for it at the same time, but Sakura grabbed it before they could even touch it. Smoothly she pulled out her debt card, slid it into the pocket, and handed it back to the waitress. She left without a word.

Itachi and Shisui glanced at each other. "Sakura, you didn't have to pay," the oldest Uchiha said.

She shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, letting her long hair fall off her shoulders. "It was my turn to pay for Naruto and Sasuke and I still have money left over from my last check."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled.

Everyone followed his lead and quietly thanked her, but she waved it off casually. When Rika returned with her card and receipt, Sakura pulled out a pen and signed her name on the dotted line with a signature in perfect script before she put her card away and stood up with everyone to leave.

They walked out of the restaurant in a single file line and Sakura suppressed a shiver when the night air nipped at her skin. She crossed her arms to stay warm and waited for everyone else to come out before she headed for her car.

The moment Naruto and Sasuke stepped out of the restaurant, the last of the group, a loud whistle came from across the street. They all glanced at the origin of the noise and Sakura and Ino flinched lightly when they saw some guys their age were staring at them like they were something to eat. Shisui automatically wrapped an arm around Ino's waist, pulling her closer, while Itachi unexpectedly took off his jacket and draped it over Sakura's shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise, but he was busy glaring at the men across the parking lot.

They gave Itachi and Shisui murderous glares, but the oldest Uchiha opened the flap of his jacket and flashed them his badge. Immediately they shut up and turned their backs like they hadn't just hit on a police officer's – Sakura guessed soon-to-be – girlfriend.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, ready to punch them out, but decided against it and headed for Sasuke's black Ford f-150 pickup truck. "See you later, Sakura," Naruto called, as Sasuke half-raised his hand in farewell.

When they were out of sight, Ino hugged Sakura and smiled. "I'll see you back in the dorm."

Sakura smirked at her. "Yeah, sure you will."

Ino gave her a knowing laugh as Shisui also moved to hug her. When he embraced her Sakura turned and whispered in his ear: "She's not a virgin."

He pulled back quickly and gave Sakura a disapproving look. "Sakura."

She held up her hands. "I'm just saying…"

Shisui tried to hide his amusement, but it didn't work and he winked at her as he placed his hand on the small of Ino's back and led her towards his car. Sakura watched for a moment before she turned to Itachi. He was staring at her with the same look in his eyes as when she had blocked his first spike during their volleyball match.

Sakura grew uncomfortable under his gaze and fidgeted slightly. "Um…so, exciting night, huh?"

"Yeah," he murmured as they started for Sakura's car.

It was quiet between them as Sakura pulled out her keys and unlocked her car with the remote. When they reached the driver side door, she stopped and looked back at him. He was staring at the car in masked surprise, but Sakura could see it in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"This is your car?" Itachi asked, his eyes looking over the shining, black paint job.

Sakura looked at it and shrugged. "My aunt said I'd need a good car to get through college alive."

Itachi gave her a curious look as she opened the door and started up the car. "You always talk about your aunt," he said. "Where are your parents?"

She froze at his question and looked down at the steering wheel in sadness. "My mom died of breast cancer when I was a sophomore," she explained quietly. "My aunt is my guardian; I owe her my life."

Itachi's hand touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it. That was a long time ago," she murmured even though it wasn't that long ago and it still hurt to think about it. "Anyways," she said, getting out of her car, "here's your jacket."

She started to take off his black, leather coat, but he put a hand on hers, stopping her. "You can borrow it," he said. "It's cold out."

Sakura looked up at Itachi to see he was giving her that slight smile again and felt her heart skip a beat. "Um…but I'm about to get into my car," she said slowly.

Itachi gave her a sexy smirk. "But your car will be cold until you get the engine warmed up."

The sound of her running engine reached her ears and she realized that her car had been on long enough to warm up and she knew that Itachi knew that too. Confusion hit her, but she didn't say anything to try and make him change his mind as she sat in the driver's seat. She closed the door and opened the window as she looked up at him. "Why do you want me to keep your jacket?" she asked curiously.

Itachi leaned his forearm against her car and smirked. Sakura felt her breath catch when she finally realized what he was wearing. He looked absolutely beautiful in his dark jeans and black button-up shirt. His obsidian eyes reflected the parking lots lights, making them shine brightly, and his long, silky hair cascaded over his shoulder gently.

"Because then you have to come and find me to give it back," he replied in a husky voice.

Sakura stared in surprise at his forwardness, which was so unlike him, and watched as he turned around and walked to his own car.

When he disappeared from sight, she turned to look out her windshield and gaped at nothing in particular. Did he really just openly flirt with her? Not that she minded, but what the hell?

In high school Itachi hadn't shown any interest in her and now all of a sudden he was. Something didn't seem right, but she didn't think he was messing with her; she knew he only did that to Sasuke.

In a state of confusion, Sakura rolled up her window and put her car into reverse, making sure to take the back roads to her dorm so she could go as fast as she wanted. All she wanted to do right now was disappear into the scent of Itachi's jacket and get an adrenaline rush from speeding; her favorite things in the world.

* * *

"Alright Itachi, I'm sure your teachers already explained what your final test is, but just in case I'll explain it again," Itachi's instructor and uncle, Teyaki, said. "We're going to drive around on Thirty-Second, Thirty-Third, and Thirty-Fourth Street to watch for speeders. It's the colleges most popular roads and teenagers love to go over the speed limit on those streets. If I think you do well, you pass."

Itachi nodded as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. He had already passed the written and knowledge test with little effort so he knew this part of the exam shouldn't be too hard. Shisui had taken him out a few times during the week and taught him how to drive.

Smoothly, Itachi put the car into reverse and drove to Thirty-Second Street, the most popular road for college students. The dorms and restaurants were located on this street and people were always speeding to get places, but as they turned onto the road, they found it nearly deserted due to classes being in session.

"Let's try the next street," Teyaki said. "You can usually tell when a speeder is coming because they'll have their music blasted."

Itachi nodded slightly and followed his suggestion by driving down the next street. It too was empty and he felt himself start to become bored at the lack of action, though he supposed it was better than a high-speed chase.

When they finally reached Thirty-Fourth Street, Itachi pulled off to the side of the road and sat, waiting for someone to go speeding by. It felt like hours had passed as car after car drove by, never going more than the speed limit. He quickly felt himself get bored; so far this had to be the easiest test he'd ever taken, but that's why he didn't lower his guard; it was too easy.

After about a half an hour, Itachi straightened in his seat when he heard a loud stereo in the distance and a fast approaching car engine; he knew this car was speeding. Quickly, he turned the car back on and put it in drive as a black Honda with black tinted windows raced by.

With lightning speed, Itachi turned the siren on and chased after them. He knew they saw him, but they didn't stop. Instead, they hit the gas, running away from him.

Itachi cringed mentally. This is exactly why he hadn't relaxed. It had been too easy; this was the hard part.

Quickly Itachi raced after them, hugging each corner of the road like Shisui had taught him as Teyaki got on his radio. "We have an 11-25. Back up is requested; I repeat back up is requested."

Static met his words before a female voice came on the speaker. "What is your position?"

"South-bound on Thirty-Fourth Street," he replied. "Suspect's vehicle is a black 2004 Honda Accord with tinted windows."

"Copy," she said. "Back up will intercept in approximately five minutes." There was slight pause on the other end. "Description of the suspect?"

"Negative."

"She is female," Itachi said as he turned a corner.

Teyaki measured him. "Are you sure?"

Itachi nodded. "No male would make their racing music pop."

He nodded in agreement. "Suspect is female."

"Copy."

Itachi watched as the girl's wheels turned slightly before straightening and quickly he knew she was going to turn left at the next corner. He smirked triumphantly as she turned at the next light, running it.

"Course correction: west on Jefferson," Teyaki informed the woman on the radio.

"Copy," she replied. "Back up will intercept in approximately one minute."

Itachi watched as the driver turned right onto Thirty-Sixth Street the moment their back up arrived. She slammed on her breaks and spun to avoid hitting them and the moment her car stopped turning she threw it into reverse and kept going down the road backwards.

Teyaki sat forward in his seat at her little stunt and stared in surprise. Apparently he realized she was an expert driver too. But Itachi didn't think on it too long as he gave chase once more.

The girl's stereo went quiet for a moment before another song came on, just as loud and adrenaline supplying. He took a deep breath as he tightened his knuckles on the steering wheel and floored it.

She must have seen them coming because she turned at the next corner, still going in reverse, and slammed on the breaks, turning her car in a full one-eighty degrees, before racing off in the correct direction all in one fluent motion. She really was an amazing driver; better than Sasuke or him or even Shisui. She honestly had great skill behind the wheel. Too bad she used that skill illegally and was going to be put behind bars for a long time; he wanted her to teach him how to drive like that.

"Units two and three go around Second Boulevard and cut her off on Twenty-Second Street," Teyaki said into his radio.

"Copy," replied a static voice.

"Continue following her," Teyaki told Itachi.

He didn't need to be told twice. Besides, he was curious about what other tricks she had in store for them. So far she had pulled some moves he had never seen before and he wanted to see first-hand how she was going to dodge her interception.

When her song ended Itachi stared at the car in confusion when he heard an extra voice in the upbeat song. Then he deadpanned. She was singing! What the heck? Out of all the things to be doing during a high speed chase, she was singing? This girl definitely interested him now…and sort of pissed him off.

As the girl reached the next intersection Itachi watched in confusion as she turned right down the street and turned her car in another one-eighty degree angle. Though his wonder quickly vanished when their back up raced through the intersection and hit her, smashing her headlights. He stared in amazement as he watched the girl's car get pushed by unit two's vehicle into another intersection.

She turned right at the light and tried to pull another one-eighty degree turn to spin her car around, but Itachi floored it and hit the back of her car near the rear wheel and made her spin out. Unit Three hit her other side on the driver side's door, totaling the car, as he and unit two skidded to a halt.

Itachi, Teyaki, and the back-up police jumped out of their vehicle a few moments after the suspect punched out her window and jumped out. She landed on the ground gracefully for just having jumped out a car window and began running towards the wooden fence next to the sidewalk.

Itachi felt himself grow impatient at seeing her hair tucked into a black baseball cap, hiding her hair color. To add to his irritation, she was wearing large Hollywood sunglasses, covering up a large portion of her face, and making it impossible to identify her.

Annoyed, Itachi pulled out his gun and pointed it at her leg. "Stop or I will be forced to fire!" he called loud enough for her to hear. Just for safe measure, he cocked it, letting her know he was dead serious.

Abruptly she stopped and froze, holding her hands up from her elbow down to show her surrender. Itachi and Teyaki approached her slowly and, with his gun still on her, Itachi pulled his handcuffs out. "Get on your knees and put your hands on your head."

Carefully, she knelt down and laced her hands on the crown of her head, still facing away from him with her hat and sunglasses on.

Itachi bent down, his gun still on her, and slid the handcuffs across the pavement to her left side before standing up again. "Slowly handcuff yourself behind your back. Do not try anything; my gun is still on you."

Like Itachi had ordered, she gently reached out and picked them up, cuffing her left wrist before she put her hands behind her back and did the same to her right. He waited a minute to be sure she actually had them on before he approached her, his gun still aimed on her back.

When Itachi was within reach, he put his gun away and grabbed the girl under the elbow, pulling her to her feet. "You have the right to remain silent," he said unconsciously. "If you give up that right, anything you say can, and will, be used against you in the court of law." He started dragging her towards the car. "You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

The girl didn't say anything or even turn to him as he led her towards the police car and out of frustration he roughly shoved her against the side of the vehicle to pat her down, causing her hat and sunglasses to fall off.

Itachi felt his breath catch as pink hair cascaded down her back and dark emerald eyes were revealed. He stared in open shock at seeing Sakura pushed against the side of the police car, handcuffed, and bleeding from her forehead – probably from hitting her head during the accident.

It was at that moment that he realized Sakura had been the one driving. She was the expert driver who was better than all the Uchihas put together. She had been the one who was relaxed behind the wheel during the high-speed chase, singing to whatever song came on the radio. She was the one who he had openly flirted with at the Cold Rock Café a week ago. She was the one he'd crushed on, which had never happened before. And she was the one who was now arrested for hazardous driving and was going to jail for a long time.

"Hi, Itachi," she said quietly, breaking his thoughts apart.

Itachi stared at the woman for a moment before his eyes darkened and he felt his anger rise. He pushed her against the car and began the routine search, his expression murderous. What the _hell_ was she thinking?

"I'm sorry all right," she said as he patted her down forcefully.

He pulled her phone out from her pocket and practically slammed it on the roof before returning to his search. "Sorry?" he hissed. "Sakura, you just totaled a stolen car and made us call for back-up. If you had just pulled over when I started chasing you, I could have-."

"I'm not a thief," she snapped. "What makes you think the car is stolen?"

"You drive a Mazda, Sakura," Itachi said, placing her wallet next to her phone. "That is a Honda."

Sakura turned her head away and didn't reply.

Itachi finished his search silently before he opened up the back door and helped her in, closing it a little harder than necessary.

When he turned his back on her, his anger faded and realization of the situation crashed down on him; it felt like everything had changed. He had decided a few days ago that he was going to ask Sakura out on a date the day after his final – tomorrow – but now that was impossible. She was a criminal and wouldn't be out of jail for at least year if the judge was nice and even after that it would be frowned upon if he even thought of dating her. Everything really _had_ changed.

With a soft sigh, Itachi grabbed Sakura's phone and wallet from the roof of the car and made his way over to Teyaki. As he stopped next to his uncle, he gave Itachi a nod and turned to his radio. "Code Four. Suspect is in custody, I repeat, the suspect is in custody."

"Copy," the female said. "Good work Unit Five. Approximated time until arrival?"

"Arrival estimated fifteen minutes," Teyaki replied.

Static met his words for a moment. "10-4. Over and out."

Teyaki turned to Itachi and nodded approvingly. "Well done, Itachi. You hit the back of her car in the perfect spot. Have you identified her?"

"Haruno Sakura," Itachi said monotonously.

He nodded. "Interesting name. Sounds familiar."

Itachi didn't respond. He was too lost in his internal despair to really care about anything else. But he decided that he might as well see if there was anything he could assist with. "What should we do about the scene?" he asked blankly.

Teyaki looked at Itachi and glanced around the massive accident. "Unit Three is the one to clean it up. Our job right now is to get this Haruno Sakura to the police department."

Itachi nodded in response and followed his uncle back to the car. He slid into the driver's seat and started up the engine, ignoring Sakura for the time being. Too upset to even acknowledge her.

It was a quiet trip back to the police department and when they finally arrived Itachi parked the car and shut off the engine without so much as a glance or word to either occupant in the car. He pulled Sakura from the backseat and grabbed her elbow as he led her to the entrance, Teyaki just behind him.

When they entered, Itachi stopped and stared blankly at the banner across the back wall that ran: "Congratulations on passing, Itachi!"

Shisui, his father and mother, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, a woman with two blonde pigtails he didn't recognize, and a whole bunch of other people on the police force stood in front of the banner with huge grins. The moment they saw him they all yelled. "Congratulations, Itachi!"

He stared at them before he turned to Sakura. She was grinning ear-to-ear, her eyes shining with an unnatural light. "You passed your final exam," she said.

Itachi continued to stare at her. "But you're-."

"Not arrested," she smiled. Then she glanced over her shoulder at Teyaki. "Can we get these handcuffs off now?"

Immediately his uncle stepped forward and took off the metal clasps, giving Sakura the freedom to use her hands again. She looked at him again, her grin still in place. Itachi's confusion replaced his relief at passing and he continued to stare at Sakura. "Why are you not arrested?"

She pouted her lips and turned fully to face him, giving him a full glance of the gash on her forehead. "A couple of days ago, Teyaki-san and your father called me, asking me if I would help them in testing you for your final. They said that for you they needed an expert driver and I was the only one qualified. I agreed because, hell, who wouldn't?" Her eyes shined in excitement. "I got to speed and run from the police without getting in trouble. How amazing is that? Plus I got to street race, something I haven't done since…" she trailed off when she realized she was rambling and she was about to say something she shouldn't.

"It was staged?" Itachi clarified.

Sakura grinned again. "Did you notice how there were no cars in the areas you were chasing me in?"

Itachi thought back for a moment and realized that she had a point. He didn't remember seeing one vehicle pass them while they were pursuing her. "Road blocks?" he asked.

"Why do you think it only took your back-up five minutes to rendezvous with you guys?" she asked, walking over to everyone. "They had to put them up."

After thinking, he realized she had a point. Then he looked at his uncle. "How did you know Sakura was an expert driver?"

He nodded towards the crowd. "Sakura's aunt, Doctor Haruno, was my girlfriend in college."

Itachi didn't comment and he turned back to Sakura to see the blonde woman, Doctor Haruno, or as he knew her to be Tsunade, began looking over her niece's injury. She pulled Sakura in the direction of the back room to deal with her wound and reluctantly the pink-haired girl followed, leaving Itachi with no choice but to join his family in celebrating.

Teyaki and Itachi approached their family members and friends and Itachi cringed mentally when his mother embraced him. "I'm so proud of you, Itachi," Mikoto smiled. She kissed his cheek affectionately and he accepted it without complaint as Sasuke snickered. It didn't last long though as Shisui smacked him on the back of his head, leaving Naruto pointing and laughing.

When Itachi turned to his father, he nodded proudly at his eldest son and handed him a strip of leather about the size of a wallet. He opened it slowly to find it was his badge quickly he looked up at his father and nodded his thanks.

"Good job, Itachi," an officer he recognized, but couldn't name congratulated him.

A few others followed his example before they disappeared into other offices to get back to work. It wasn't long before Shisui came up to him. "I feel bad for you," he said as they sat at one of the tables.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You had Sakura as your suspect," he said, as he watched everyone move about the room. "I only had officer Ying. He quit last year, but he was really easy to catch. We didn't even go over sixty miles an hour on our 'high-speed chase'." He smirked as he looked back at Itachi. "I bet you guys didn't go under sixty."

Itachi smirked. "I guess that means I am better than you."

Shisui snorted. "Are you serious? You learned how to drive from me."

"Yes, but I am going to learn from Sakura now," he said.

His older cousin froze. "You asked Sakura out?"

Itachi sat back and shook his head once. "No, but I'm going to."

"Have fun with her," Shisui snorted. "She's crazy."

Itachi glared. "She is not."

The moment those words left Itachi's mouth, Sakura burst into the room with a bottle of what looked like champagne in hand. Her hair was pulled back into a clip with a few stands framing her face and Itachi saw her head injury was cleaned up and almost invisible.

"Let's party!" she cheered, making everyone look at her.

Fugaku was the first to speak. "Sakura, you're underage."

Shisui smacked his forehead. "Of all the places to try and drink illegally she chooses the police department."

Sakura lowered the bottle and glared at him. "Why does everyone think I'm retarded? If you read the label, it's sparkling cider."

Tsunade walked into the room at that moment and grabbed Sakura's upper arms. "Sakura, come with me. You should lie down, you have a concussion."

The pink-haired woman looked at her aunt. "I already told you I'm fine," she waved her off.

Itachi sighed. Yeah, Sakura was crazy, but he didn't mind. In fact, he preferred it; it made her Sakura.

Tsunade released Sakura at her statement and said something in her ear before she moved away from her niece and walked over to where Teyaki was sitting. Shisui grinned at Itachi to rub his victory in at being right before he stood up and walked over to Ino, kissing her right on the lips. Naruto and Sasuke blanched at the sight and quickly moved away from the pair. They ran up to Sakura and began fussing over her making sure she was really was all right. From her expression, she wasn't happy about being worried over. Itachi tucked that piece of information away for future reference before he stood up and walked over to his father's deputy to join his conversation with Fugaku.

* * *

Sakura stumbled into the back office of the police department and dragged herself up onto the counter before she gently leaned her head against the wall. The room slowly stopped spinning and settled back into its rightful place as the noise of the party faded greatly, clearing her tired mind. She laughed lightly when she realized it was her fault she was in so much discomfort. First, she hadn't listened to Tsunade about lying down for a bit and, second, she always crashed after an adrenaline rush like that. Not that she'd had many before tonight, but she'd had enough to recognize the feeling.

When Sakura heard the door open to the back room, she closed her eyes tighter and didn't even both to look at the intruder. "Before you ask, yes, I'm fine."

"I was not going to ask," a soft voice murmured.

Her eyes snapped open at the voice and she glanced at the door to see Itachi was leaning against the wall. He looked so formal and graceful in his uniform it made Sakura's breath catch. She swallowed a few times to try and wet her throat, but it didn't do any good.

"Itachi," she finally croaked out, sliding off the counter.

He smirked slightly, but didn't move towards her. "I have to admit, your driving skills impressed me. Where did you learn to drive like that?"

Sakura brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled lightly at his compliment, but it faded at his question. "His name was Yong Kenji."

Itachi's smirk also faded. "Was?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "He died…a few years ago."

He didn't reply and Sakura looked up in shock when he grabbed her wrist. Her breath caught at the sudden surprise and quickly she forced herself to breathe again. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"How are feeling?" Itachi asked quietly.

She was confused. "I'm sorry?"

He smirked at her confusion and took another step closer to her. "You were just in a car accident, Sakura. Do not tell me you had forgotten."

Sakura felt the butterflies return to her stomach and she took a step back only to hit the counter. "I-I'm fine," she stuttered.

"Tell me," he said, moving a little closer, "whose car did you steal?"

She frowned at his question. "I already told you it wasn't stolen; it's the police department's undercover car. Teyaki said that I'd need to borrow a car so I didn't smash up mine or have you recognize me."

Itachi's expression was blank, but she could tell he was starting to understand. She wondered if he was starting to realize just how brilliant his family was. After all, they had deceived him without him even suspecting anything. Sakura began thinking she was right because his expression changed to one of complete understanding.

"Is that how you got your scars?" he asked unexpectedly.

Sakura's heart stopped. Automatically, she began subtly pulling her left hand behind her back, but Itachi wouldn't have any of it. He grabbed her wrist, lifting it up to expose her eight scars, as panic rushed through her. She tried to step back away from him, but the counter was a solid reminder that she was trapped.

With a sigh, she gave in. "Yes. I got my scars from street racing." Shyly, she glanced up at him. "Am I going to be arrested or something?"

Itachi didn't answer and instead he bent his head and he kissed the old wounds. Sakura froze in shock and tried not to move as not to disturb him. It felt like an eternity had passed before anything happened.

"I thought you had cut yourself. I cannot express how pleased I am at learning you received these from something else," he murmured against her wrist.

Sakura stared at him in surprise. "You thought I cut myself?"

Itachi stood up straight again, still looking at her wrist, before he met her eyes. "They're straight," he said, letting go of her arm. "What was I supposed to think?"

She frowned slightly. "I would think you would know I'm not like that."

Itachi placed his hand on her hip and took another step towards her. "I did not believe you to be, but it was the only answer." Sakura's breath caught. "I apologize," he murmured before his lips made contact with her cheek.

Sakura froze at the contact, but slowly relaxed at the calming sensation his touch had on her. She closed her eyes, getting lost in his soothing presence and gentle touch, but she was ripped out of it when he pulled back.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked Itachi in the eyes. Her heart pounded against her chest and blood roared in her ears, but she ignored it. Sakura raised her hand and rested it on his shoulder, pulling him closer. "You missed," she murmured.

Itachi's eyes flashed with confusion.

"My mouth is here."

Then she pulled him against her, their lips crashing together. Sakura nipped at Itachi's bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. All previous thoughts vanished the moment they kissed and Sakura was more than willing to stay this way forever.

She was barely conscious of Itachi picking her up and placing her on the counter, making it easier for him to reach her mouth as she pulled the tie out of his hair and wound her fingers through the soft, raven locks. She expected his hair to feel as soft as it looked and she was pleasantly surprised when she found it to be true.

A shiver of pleasure raced up Sakura's spine as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and touched it to hers. She moaned softly at the contact and pulled Itachi closer as she faintly heard the door open.

"Having sex in a public place can get you arrested for indecent exposure," a voice stated loudly.

Sakura tore her mouth away from Itachi to see Shisui was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He was trying to look annoyed at seeing them make out in the back office, but he failed and instead looked amused. Sakura glared at him and wrapped her arms around Itachi's shoulder, pulling her against him.

"We weren't having sex," she pouted. "That comes later tonight."

Shisui paled. "Um…right. Well Fugaku-san was looking for you, Itachi. I'll tell him you're helping Sakura with her…injury." Then he backed up, purposely closing the door behind him.

When Sakura turned back to look at Itachi she found him staring at her with an amused expression. "What?" she asked.

"Were you serious about the sex?" he asked.

Sakura smirked seductively at him. "My car is parked out back."

Itachi pulled her 'confiscated' keys out of his pocket from when she was arrested and held them out. "Then what are we waiting for?"

She was practically purring. "You to arrest me again."

He pulled Sakura off the counter and towards the backdoor to her car before he pinned her against the passenger side door. "Ma'am, I have to conduct a full-body strip search. To make this as quick as possible, I am going to ask for your full cooperation in the situation."

Sakura smirked. "And if I don't?"

Itachi placed his hands on either side of her, affectively trapping her. "Then I will have no choice but to handcuff you."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear: "Then you better bring out the handcuffs, _officer_."

Smirking at her forwardness, he bent down and captured her lips in another heated kiss, knowing tonight would be a _very_ long night.

* * *

**(A/N: So what'd you think? I thought it was pretty cute when I was writing. Anyways, I hope its long enough to compensate for my absence.  
Review please? It helps me get ideas. **

**Thank you for reading!!)  
**


End file.
